theallfathersconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Branches of the Hyperious Guard
The Hyperious Guard is divided into 6 braches; Infantry, Mechanized, Air Force, Logistics, Special Forces, and Intelligence/Strategic Command. Each branch is responsible for maintaining maximum effectiveness of its forces, and Strategic Command is responsible for ensuring cooperation and coordination between the branches. Infantry This branch is comprised of all the conscripted and volunteer land regiments in the Hyperious Guard. The commanders in the Infantry are tasked with developing the best way to train and deploy the foot soldiers under their command against any enemy. The primary deployment for the Infantry is in urban environments and to support offensives by the Mechanized regiments. Usually, this means the Infantry are sent into the bloodiest and worst parts of the fighting and suffer the most casualties of any branch. Each regiment is given a ranking of 1 to 10 to represent the combat experience it has, with 10 being a newly founded regiment. If a regiment reaches the ranking 1, it gets promoted to elite status. Regiments get elite status by also being exceptionally good at fighting in a certain type of terrain. Regiments can get this elite status because of the conditions on their homeworld. An example would be the Pantomime Woodland Regiments, which have elite status in forest combat. Regiments that have elite status because of terrain will be deployed only in that terrain and only in emergencies will they be deployed elsewhere. Meicniúil The Meicniúil, or Mechanized Branch is in control of all the armored vehicles and artillery of the Hyperious Guard. The Mechanized regiments and artillery are the spear tips for offensives, and are tasked with preventing campaigns from becoming stalemates. Current Hyperious Guard doctrine is to limit Mechanized Regiments deployment into urban environments and instead use surround and destroy tactics to prevent excessive causalities. The Mechanized Regiments have the same 1 to 10 ranking as the Infantry to determine experience. Air Force The Air Force controls the air power assets of the Hyperious Guard. The Air Force has two crucial roles. First, it is in charge of getting the land elements of the Hyperious Guard to the surface of the planets from the Navy. Secondly, the Air Force is tasked with getting and maintaining air superiority. The Air Force has a variety of vessels it uses to complete its tasks, from massive transport drop ships to small atmosphere only airplanes and helicopters. Logistics While this branch does not have many combat oriented tasks, it has the important task of making sure the army has every piece of equipment and supplies it needs to function. To be recruited into Logistics soldiers have to be exceptionally good at organization and memorization. Logistics officers are responsible for making sure they have calculate the correct amount of supplies they will need, because running out on supplies can end a campaign just as quickly as a battlefield defeat can. Logistics is also in charge of getting the supplies out of the depots and to the frontlines. There is a section of logistics that does enter the battle field and that is the combat engineers. These men and women are responsible for helping the army through terrain obstructions in the environment. An example would be throwing a temporary bridge across a river so tanks and infantry can cross. Special Forces This is the Elite Branch of the Hyperious Guard that handles the most extreme missions that a campaign requires. The Special Forces are divided into mission oriented taskforces. An example would be the P.I.U. (Planet Infiltration Unit) which is tasked with inserting saboteurs onto a planet before the invasion begins to disrupt enemy operations around the drop sites. The most elite of the Special Forces is the ljáireia. The ljáireia are the personal bodyguard for Warmaster Ivaan. The ljáireia are a well-respected and feared force in the Hyperious Guard is seen as one of the highest positions one can reach in the Guard. Intelligence/Strategic Command The Intelligence Units and Strategic command are combined into one branch and are responsible for commanding and coordinating the other branches of the Guard. The Intelligence Units are tasked with finding out as much as they can about a target and the enemy forces. The intelligence Unit use a variety of resources to gather information including drones, satellites, covert operators, and scans for the Imperial Fleet. The Intelligence Unit is then responsible for informing and helping the Strategic Command form the best strategy to defeat the enemy. Strategic Command is comprised of commanders from all the branches of the Guard and is essential for maintaining coordination of the different branches of the guard. Category:Hyperious Guard